iNeed A Hand
by demondreaming
Summary: Sam gives Carly a hand.... Cam pairing, femmeslash oneshot. Basically PWP. Rated M for your safety.


**Hey, so this is my first fanfic.... ever! Let me know what you think.... because reviews are love, and I'm all out :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. You'd know it if I did.**

**iNeed A Hand**

"Hey Carls! What goes—" Sam paused, climbing in through Carly's window. She'd heard Carly moving around, but when she entered Carly sprung upright in her bed, a look of shock on her face. Sam narrowed her eyebrows in suspicion. She knew what guilt looked like. She'd never had it, but she knew what it looked like.  
"Carls," Sam said slowly, strolling closer to the bed, "What are you doing?" Carly's face was flushed, and she pulled the covers up around her, eyes shifting and mouth gaping like a guilty fish.

"Nothing. No thing. I wasn't – you know, you should really knock! It's really rude to just come into someone's room when they're... not doing anything and—" Sam moved forward and put the back of her hand against Carly's forehead.

"Whoa, Carls, you're all hot and sweaty!" The look on Sam's face changed, a smirk spreading across her pink lips. Sam started to pace the room. "Hmm, it's the middle of the night, you thought you were alone, you're all flushed and sweaty _and_ you're embarrassed." Sam counted off on her fingers. She put her hands on her hips. "Sounds to me like someone was spankin' the monkey." Carly recoiled,

"What? Sam, no! Wait, what? Spankin'? That's so not true!" She pointed at Sam, snatching the hand back with a squeak when she saw Sam's pointed look at her fingers. Sam shrugged.

"Okay, whatever. It's no big deal. Everyone does it. I do it all the time." Carly's brown eyes widened,

"You- you do?" Sam sat on the bed, facing Carly. Her blue eyes held mischief.

"Sure," Sam shrugged, "_everyone_ does." A smirk crept across her face, "Even Carly Shay does." Carly blushed, shifting uncomfortably, unable to meet Sam's eyes. Sam's eyebrows rose, "So it's true then! You were mas—" Carly clapped a hand over Sam's mouth.

"Don't say it!" Sam's nostrils flared and she flicked her eyes up to Carly and down to the hand on her mouth. Carly grimaced, pulling her hand back, "Oooh, I'm sorry." Sam lay back against the headboard, running a hand across her mouth.

"So.... who were you thinking about?" Carly shuffled up next to Sam, her dark hair pillowing her face.

"What?" Carly's voice was shocked, but Sam could see amusement in Carly's eyes, so she kept teasing, "Well, you usually have someone in mind when you..." Sam saw Carly's hand start to rise again, "uh, do that sort of thing." Carly looked away.

"Well, I didn't." Sam grinned,

"Carls, you're a terrible liar." Carly groaned,

"I know!" A look of disgust crossed Sam's face suddenly and she grabbed Carly's shoulder's, "It wasn't dorkwad was it?" A similar look crossed Carly's face.

"Ew, no." The two girls looked at each other for a moment and then shuddered. Sam let go of Carly, but stayed close, her blonde curls brushing Carly's brunette locks.

"So who was it then?" Sam's voice was low and breathy, almost sing song, and she played with a strand of Carly's hair, rolling it between her fingers. Carly's eyes flicked to Sam's and then skittered away. A small smile curved Sam's lips and she leant back.

"Well, I'm sorry." Carly's brow furrowed,

"What are you sorry for?"

"For interrupting you. It's like, the worst you can do to someone. It's like you're being blueballed. By yourself. But by me." Sam chewed on a nail, flicking her eyes to Carly,

"Get it?" Carly shook her head laughing,

"Not even a little." Sam smiled a little, her hands fidgeting with the quilt cover. Her eyes seemed to get darker, and Carly knew Sam was planning something. Something bad. Not intentionally, it's just all Sam's plans seemed to turn out that way. "Okay, what?" Carly took the bait. Sam grinned,

"Weeeeell, there are... ways to _fix_ that."

"What, like you going? I'm not going to—" Sam shook her head, blonde curls flying.

"I mean, well... I could...." Carly grinned, feeling Sam's nervousness yet not knowing the cause. She loved nervous Sam. It was so rare. Sam twisted the quilt in her fingers. "I could, uh.... give you a hand?" An odd sound squeezed out of Carly, a half-laugh-gasp-squeal noise. Sam looked away scowling. "What?" Carly grabbed Sam's shoulder's.

"What do you mean what? Give me a hand? Do you mean...." Sam shrugged, a little grin on her lips.

"Well, you know, if you're still feeling... _that_ way." Carly's eyes were huge in the darkness,

"Do you even know how wrong that is?" Sam pushed Carly's hands away, standing,

"I'm just trying to help! I'm sorry okay! I felt bad but," Sam shrugged, turning away. "Whatever." Sam heard a timid voice behind her.

"....well I didn't say no." Sam let a grin snake across her face before wiping it off and turning to Carly.

"I don't know. I don't think you deserve my help." Carly started forward,

"What, but you just— I don't even-" She spluttered, shaking a finger in Sam's face. Sam grabbed Carly's wrist and pulled her towards her, tugging her into a kiss. Carly's eyes went wide as she felt Sam's soft lips brush hers, before she closed her eyes and fell into the kiss. It was different from what she thought it would be. And she'd thought about it a lot. Sam had lips your _eyes_ could taste. And it was soft, and sweet and not like Sam but absolutely Sam and Carly felt a thrill of renewed arousal run up her insides. Carly felt something hot and soft push at her lips, and she let Sam's tongue in, moaning deep in her throat because it felt _so _good. And she felt Sam shudder when she moaned, and kiss her harder and more desperately. Carly was shaking when Sam pushed her back on the bed, their lips swollen and aching. Sam planted hot kisses down Carly's neck, sucking and nibbling and making Carly arch against her and moan softly. Carly's skin tingled and she gasped when Sam slid a hand up her shirt, before getting impatient and stripping it from her. Sam paused a moment, panting slightly, savouring the sight of Carly Shay bare beneath her. She touched her lips to Carly's softly, gently before moving to her chest and she felt Carly jerk when she grazed a nipple with a tooth. Sam dragged her tongue along Carly, savouring her taste. It was almost as good as ham. If she only had a little salt...

Carly grabbed Sam's hips, pulling their bodies together tight as Sam did a particularly lovely thing with her tongue. Sam ran a hand down Carly's face lightly, shuddering a little before moving her hand lower, tracing a finger along the top of Carly's waistband before slipping under. Sam felt Carly's nails dig into her back as her fingertips brushed Carly's clit. She rubbed it lightly, Carly squirming underneath her and kissing her in between gasps, mouth hot and wet. Sam moved lower cautiously, sliding a finger into Carly slowly. She paused, "Is that okay?" Carly's eyes rolled back in her head,

"Oh God – Sam that's fucking fantastic!" Sam grinned wickedly, pushing in further. She was pretty sure Carly's nails were drawing blood by now, leaving furrows in the pale skin of Sam's back. Sam drew her finger out slowly before sliding two in faster. Carly bucked against her. "Ohhhh, Sam!" Carly gasped. Sam kissed Carly fiercely holding her face tight with one hand, "Better than doing it alone right?" Said Sam, her own voice shaky. She wriggled her fingers inside Carly.

"Ohhhh, so much better sooo much..." Moaned Carly. Sam started a slow and teasing rhythm, moving her fingers in and out of Carly, rubbing herself against Carly's thigh until she felt the rub inside her. Sam sped up then, pushing harder into Carly and making her moan uncontrollably. Sam felt herself getting close along with Carly, and moved harder on Carly's thigh, using the seam of her pants to press into herself. She saw Carly throw her head back and knew she was nearly there, so she slowed her strokes slightly, drawing them out and moving her other hand to rub Carly's clit before thrusting hard inside Carly with three fingers. Carly's eyes were shut tight, but she still saw the white bursts of light as she came hard, Sam still thrusting inside her as she rode it out, pulling Sam to her and feeling her shudder too, whispering her name in a shivery voice.

Carly felt drunk as she came down from her high, muscles shivery and light. Sam's head rested on her chest, the blonde's face flushed and sweaty but content. "How—" Carly cleared her throat, her voice hoarse. "How are you so good at that?" Sam raised her head wearily and gestured at herself,

"Lots of practice cupcake." She kissed Carly softly before moving beside her and draping an arm over her waist. "'Night." Carly twisted her head to look at Sam, confused.

"Seriously? You're just going to go to sleep? We should probably talk about this you know." Sam groaned, her hand twitching on Carly's stomach, sending more shivers down Carly's spine. "Mmmmm, later...." Carly sighed, lacing her fingers through Sam's before snuggling her head into her pillow. She could hear Sam's even breathing behind her, fluttering against her hair. Of course Sam was already asleep! Carly brought Sam's hand to her lips, smiling against it. It was going to be an interesting morning, but for now, Sam had the right idea. She closed her eyes, feeling satisfied.

**A/N: If you want more, leave a review. I'm ever so insecure.**


End file.
